tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Discord Whooves
"Ask Discord Whooves" (often just Discord Whooves) is a Story-Based Ask Blog, meaning that while questions are answered in mostly every update, it has an overlying story which is followed throughout the entire blog, instead of simply answering questions, or only having short plot lines. (Though there were and probably will be many sub-plots, usually involving either guest blogs, or more commonly its 'sibling blogs' which include (but are not necessarily limited to) The (Time) Master, Miss Twilight Sparkle, Inkie Pie (through The Master) and (Smutti's) Pinkamena (also through The Master). The general plot of the story involves Doctor Whooves who was twisted around his most vital traits due to Discord's power and made very selfish and cowardly. The reader is treated to an experience which showcases what would happen if a time lord, with a TARDIS (an incredibly many sided, living time and space traveling contraption with many, admittedly luxurious features) would do if he lost faith in himself and just tried to enjoy himself without getting caught up in the problems of others. Which at first may look to be "nothing" or "doing unmentionable things with uncountable mares from random universes". However, if the reader delves well into the psyche of this Time Lord, he/she can find a broken and fearful man who's - perhaps out of mental denial - blind to the world and all his doings spiraling down upon him, ready to crush him. Detailed Story Warning: The following entries may contain major spoilers to first time AND returning readers, as well as future Doctor Who viewers. View at own risk. Background story It was revealed through the author's blog (Jitterbug Jive), that Discord Whooves is in fact, the 12th incarnation of Doctor Who (the human Doctor Who), however neither the circumstances of his regeneration to pony form were (officially) told. The Doctor himself is also unaware that he is the 12th incarnation. An interesting note to add is that it was established in Doctor Who canon that (unless the time line is changed) the Doctor would have an "evil" selfish form 'somewhere between his 12th and ultimate bodies' who would take on the name of "The Valeyard". Since The Valeyard made an appearance in the show, but in human form it is possible to think that the Doctor's new found Pony form is more connected to his presence in "The Ponyverse" than to him actually regenerating into a pony body, and in returning to his previous universe, he would be able to regain his human form without regenerating once more. However, so far this is just theorizing. Doctor's Discordation Little is know about what caused Doctor Whooves to turn, what Discord shown him in what is called "The Cave of Truth" since the Doctor himself does not wish to talk about it. What is known however is that he separated (quite harshly at that) from his then-companion "Ditzy Derpy Doo Hooves", who he believes to have betrayed him, by refusing to leave Equestria behind and to allow Discord to continue his reign, after the Doctor was turned. It is also established that the Doctor is oblivious to the discordation's presence and effect on him. A few physical features of the Discordation effect include of course the gray coat that the main 6 were also shown to develop when they were turned by Discord. It is established that the Discordation effect is only visible to those who weren't close to given ponies, those who didn't know them very well before the said pony was discorded.Apart from this, the Doctor interestingly shows the ability to (unconciously) fight against this "infection". All Time Lord bodies are capable to fight various infections and poisons, even of highly lethal properties by "regenerating" (not necessarily in full power, which of course leads to a new body, and the loss of "a life") and the Doctor often shows that his body is fighting against the Discordation effect, either by exhaling energy (which later finds its way to a special hourglass he calls "Amela") or even regaining his brown coat and mane temporarily, though the latter one only happens when he feels honest joy. Doctor Hooves was originally a "human timelord", but due to unknown reasons he "stumbled" into the "pony universe" and his appearance altered along with that. The fact that he's a pony now was one of the main reasons for his anger outbursts, but by now he partly got used to it. After his narratives, he was going on adventures with Derpy once, but since an incident called "The Cave of Truth" he regards her as disloyal and doesn't want to get in contact with her anymore. But if they do, it results in violence and rage from the Doctor. The fact that he doesn't want to save anyone anymore, resulted in an extension of his free time activities. These mostly consist out of drinking and having sex. In this context he already had many encounters with some other well known ponies like for example Zecora, Fluttershyssecret, Little Miss Twilight Sparkle, InkyPie and several others. Awkwardly the ponified version of the master, one of his greatest (male) opponents was also present. Also it is known that he has a (probably unhealthy) obsession for butter, his TARDIS and a giant hourglass. In addition he also fell in love with Octavia once, meaning that he started to develop some serious feelings for her, bringing him even so far that he wanted to change himself so she may like him. But after she rejected him repeatedly, he let off his feelings and left her behind. From time to time the Doctor unwillingly shows his "un-discorded" self, visually indicated by a brown fur (in contrast to the usual grey one). In these situations he's worrying about others he really loves. The duration of this state doesn't last long. Shortly after her turns back and can't remember anything of what happened before. tumblr_ly70a6jUHl1r6tx2mo2_400.png|The Blog's Logo. It's based off a Doctor Who logo used during the 70s. tumblr_lxg83mjm2Y1r8f79so10_500.png|The Master about to molest the Doctor tumblr_lxg83mjm2Y1r8f79so4_500.png tumblr_m1sfhrLzVl1r8f79so4_500.png|One of the possible reincarnations of the Doctor introduced as an April Fool Tumblr lzg8gkPtJp1r8f79so1 500.png|The "un-discorded" Doctor with Little Miss Twilight Sparkle Tumblr lwknuk5gqr1r8f79so8 500.png Category:Ask Blog Category:Ask blog Category:OC Category:Background Character Category:Story Blog